Straight Out of the Door
by baekfrappe
Summary: [sequel up!] Ini hanyalah tentangku dan suamiku—Park Chanyeol, yang seringkali berdebat tentang hal kecil, dari masalah belanja bulanan hingga menu makanan. Kami bisa melewati itu semua. Tapi bagaimana dengan perdebatan yang lebih dari itu? Bisakah aku melewatinya juga, setelah bertahun-tahun pernikahan kami? {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi}
1. Straight Out of the Door

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Straight Out of the Door**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Family

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Ini hanyalah tentangku dan suamiku, Park Chanyeol, yang seringkali berdebat tentang sabun mandi apa yang akan kami pakai bulan ini, _dinner_ apa yang harus dibuat malam ini, buah apa yang akan dimakan setelah _dinner_ , pasta gigi rasa apa yang akan dibeli, atau hal-hal kebutuhan bulanan lainnya. Kami berhasil melewati semuanya. Tapi bagaimana jika berdebat karena perempuan? Bisakah aku melewatinya juga, setelah lima tahun pernikahan kami? {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}

* * *

.

.

.

Pernikahanku dengan Park Chanyeol terhitung sudah cukup lama. Hm, kurang lebih... lima tahun?

Kalau dipikir, pernikahanku bersama Chanyeol selama ini tidak ada masalah. Kehidupan keluarga kami terhitung baik-baik saja meski tidak ada suara riang anak kecil yang meramaikan apartemen kami—tentu saja karena aku laki-laki dan tidak bisa hamil.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan berunding lagi dengan Chanyeol untuk mengadopsi beberapa anak setelah aku tidak sesibuk ini. Aku sedang mengembangkan sebuah usaha berupa restoran—dari nol. Jadi mau tidak mau aku benar-benar kelewat sibuk, mengurus pemasaran, karyawan-karyawan juga berbagai macam tetek-bengek lainnya demi memajukan usahaku. Dan semua ini kulakukan karena aku tidak mau membebani Chanyeol—meski penghasilan Chanyeol sebagai seorang CEO sesungguhnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi segala macam kebutuhan kami.

Oke, kembali lagi. Sejauh ini hubungan rumah tangga kami sangat baik meski pertengkaran itu selalu ada. Meski hanya pertengkaran kecil—dan aku tidak berharap untuk merasakan pertengkaran besar-besaran. Biasanya kami akan ribut tentang sabun mandi apa yang akan kami pakai bulan ini, atau _dinner_ apa yang harus dibuat malam ini, buah apa yang akan di makan setelah _dinner_ , pasta gigi rasa apa yang akan dibeli, atau hal-hal kebutuhan bulanan lainnya. Dan biasanya kami memutuskan untuk membeli dua jenis kebutuhan bulanan—karena beberapa selera kami memang beda.

Yang berakhir dengan kami kembali ribut karena aku justru menggunakan milik Chanyeol dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol justru menggunakan punyaku.

Ketika aku meneriakinya menanyakan alasan mengapa dia selalu menghabiskan barang-barang punyaku, Chanyeol akan selalu bilang. "Kita ini cuma bertemu saat pagi dan malam, Baek, aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau rindu padamu. Makanya aku memakai barang-barangmu agar wangimu melekat padaku dan aku akan merasa kalau kau berada di dekatku selama aku di kantor."

Dia selalu berakhir membuatku merona dan percayalah, itu adalah alasan yang sama mengapa aku menggunakan barang-barang milik Chanyeol juga.

Kesibukan kami masing-masing juga terkadang menjadi alasan pertengkaran konyol kami. Kadang, saat aku sedang kosong, justru Chanyeol yang sibuk hingga lembur dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Kadang juga bisa menjadi sebaliknya. Di saat aku yang sibuk ini dan itu, mengurus segala masalah pada restoranku, justru Chanyeol yang sedang _free_ dan berakhir aku yang mengabaikan eksistensinya seharian penuh. Kami berdua memang terkadang sedikit kesulitan untuk membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga dengan benar sehingga kami berakhir menuduh satu sama lain yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, biasanya kami akan tidur saling memunggungi—yang sebenarnya masing-masing dari kami tidak ada satupun yang berhasil tidur—dan akan memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang membuat kami bertengkar di tengah-tengah rasa letih juga kurangnya perhatian satu sama lain.

Pertengkaran itu akan berakhir keesokan harinya dengan kami yang berpelukan, menciumi satu sama lain sambil menggumamkan maaf dan kemudian kami akan selalu memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama tanpa membawa ponsel yang sukses membuat kami kabur dari tanggung jawab. Tidak apa, karena itu demi kami, pernikahan kami, dan cinta kami.

Meski pada akhirnya itu juga akan merugikan satu sama lain. Pernah suatu saat kami memutuskan berlibur ke Jepang tanpa membawa alat komunikasi satupun, dan kami lupa diri menghabiskan waktu di sana yang membuat kami baru kembali ke Korea tujuh hari setelahnya. Ketika mengaktifkan ponsel, aku sedikit terkejut mendapati sekitar delapan ratus panggilan tak terjawab dan lima ratus pesan yang masuk. Sementara ketika aku melirik ke ponsel Chanyeol, masing-masing panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan yang masuk sudah menembus angka seribu.

Kami sama-sama tertawa miris dan keesokannya aku baru sadar kalau restoranku hampir bangkrut karena tak terurus selama seminggu dan Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan kontrak dengan investor berharganya.

Herannya meski begitu, aku dan Chanyeol masih suka berlibur diam-diam tanpa membawa ponsel, hanya saja tidak akan pernah lebih dari tiga hari. Takut kalau-kalau itu akan menghancurkan usaha kami.

Ya, kira-kira itulah lika-liku pernikahan kami. Meski dengan semua pertengkaran kecil dan beberapa perbedaan pendapat lainnya, aku tahu baik aku maupun Chanyeol menikmati keseharian kami. Toh, kami tidak akan ribut lebih dari sehari dan sisanya juga kami akan bermanja-manja satu sama lain di tengah kesibukan yang padat.

Kupikir, kehidupan keluarga kami berjalan dengan baik. Cukup baik hingga aku sangat percaya diri tidak akan ada halangan apapun yang bisa mengganggu kami. Aku berani bersumpah seratus persen aku tidak akan menghancurkan hubungan kami hanya demi kepuasan semata yang mungkin ditawarkan orang lain padaku. Aku sudah sangat cukup dengan Chanyeol dan segala hal yang dijanjikan Chanyeol untukku.

Aku percaya Chanyeol. Aku cukup percaya Chanyeol juga akan menjaga pernikahan ini sebaik mungkin. Kepercayaanku padanya selalu kuelu-elukan dengan bangga sampai ketika sore ini, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang seingatku masih berstatus sebagai suamiku, sedang tertawa lebar dengan perempuan yang kuingat itu adalah mantannya sebelum menjalin hubungan denganku. Mantan Park Chanyeol saat masih _senior high school_ —Kang Seulgi.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Blanc _cafe and bakery_ , yang mana merupakan tempat favoritku karena rata-rata _stawberry cake_ yang dijual di sana rasanya cocok dengan lidahku, dan tempatnya juga elegan sekaligus menenangkan. Dan aku tidak habis pikir, dari ribuan tempat di Seoul dan Park Chanyeol memilih untuk berselingkuh di tempat favoritku?

Blanc terletak tepat di perempatan _traffic light_ sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka lama-lama seiring dengan lampu yang menunjukkan warna merah. Mereka memilih spot duduk di dekat jendela, di mana aku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi wajah Chanyeol yang nampak cerah dan wajah Seulgi yang kelewat bahagia itu membuat kepalaku pening dan aku merasa sesuatu mencengkram dadaku.

Diam-diam aku merenung, apa yang salah dengan hubungan kami. Aku memutar otak, mencoba mencari ingatan tentang apa saja yang kulakukan pada Chanyeol—kalau-kalau ternyata ini memang salahku dan Chanyeol yang muak memutuskan untuk mencari penggantiku. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa selain kepalaku yang bertambah pening. Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan seorang karyawan yang membawa kabur penghasilan restoranku selama seminggu belakangan, juga berbagai masalah-masalah lainnya, dan Chanyeol justru menambahnya dengan ini.

Tak habis pikir, aku bergerak cepat untuk menelepon Chanyeol. Tapi bukannya Chanyeol, justru sambungan teleponku dibalas dengan suara operator. Aku menggeram seiring dengan beberapa klakson kendaraan yang berbunyi—menyadarkanku kalau _traffic light_ sudah berubah hijau—sehingga aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melajukan mobilku dengan perasaan kosong.

Seperjalanan pulang, pikiranku terpecah belah antara fokus dengan jalan raya juga terbayang-bayang dengan wajah Chanyeol dan Seulgi. Rasanya itu semua seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Mendadak rasa takut itu merayap di dalam tubuhku, membayangkan bagaimana kalau Chanyeol ternyata menyadari kalau menikah dengan laki-laki sepertiku adalah sebuah kesalahan—yang akupun tahu bahwa ini semua menyalahi kodrat—dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali bersama Seulgi?

Setelah semua ini? Setelah susah dan senang yang kulewati bersama Chanyeol dalam kurun lima tahun lebih? Juga belum dihitung dengan lamanya hubungan kami sebelum menikah?

Lalu bagaimana denganku jika Chanyeol meninggalkanku?

Astaga, sepertinya kelelahan membuat pikiranku menjadi melantur. Tapi bukan salahku kalau aku ketakutan. Chanyeol itu tampan, juga mapan. Dia adalah definisi dari lelaki idaman. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa perempuan yang menyumpah serapahiku karena menganggapku sebagai seorang jalang tak tahu diri yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol-lah yang lebih dahulu tertarik padaku dan mengemis-ngemis cinta padaku hingga setahun lebih.

Intinya, banyak sekali perempuan yang tertarik pada Chanyeol. Dengan ratusan perempuan yang mengelilinginya, selalu saja ada kemungkinan Chanyeol kembali menjadi seorang _straight_ dan itulah yang membuatku takut. Aku bahkan mendadak menjadi orang tolol yang membuka kamera ponsel setiap mobilku terjebak di _traffic light_ hanya untuk menatapi wajahku dan bertanya-tanya apakah wajahku sudah berubah menjadi buruk rupa dalam kurun waktu lima tahun lebih pernikahan kami sehingga Chanyeol mulai bosan padaku.

Setelah melewati beberapa _traffic light_ juga beberapa hembusan nafas lelah yang kukeluarkan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan gedung apartemen. Aku menurunkan jendela mobil dan memberikan sapaan singkat pada satpam yang berjaga, namun satpam yang melihatku justru mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ sedang ada masalah pada pekerjaan ya?" Pak satpam justru menanyaiku yang membuatku balas mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya ada apa, pak?"

"Itu, Baekhyun- _ssi_ sampai menangis begitu."

Aku refleks menyentuh pipiku dan mendadak merasa mencelos ketika memang pipiku terasa basah. Kembali menghela nafas, aku hanya tersenyum singkat dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melajukan mobilku menuju basement—mengabaikan satpam yang menatapku setengah khawatir.

Sesampai di apartemen, gelap menyapaku. Aku bergegas menyalakan lampu dan melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat televisi. Oh, sudah nyaris jam enam. Pantas langit sudah mulai gelap.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa barang seperti kunci mobil, ponsel, dan jam tangan pada nakas di kamar, aku segera menyambar baju handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Setengah berharap kalau mandi dapat menghilangkan beban pikiranku.

Meski nyatanya, dua puluh menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang tidak lebih baik—bahkan ketika tubuhku terasa lebih segar. Apalagi ditambah sebuah pesan yang mampir di ponselku, dari manajerku, mengabarkan kalau karyawan sialanku yang mencuri uang-uangku masih belum bisa ditemukan.

Yah, sudahlah. Uang hangus seribu kali lebih baik daripada kalau-kalau pernikahanku yang hangus.

Aku menghela nafas saat rasa takut itu kembali muncul.

Melangkah malas, aku beranjak menuju _walk-in-closet_ dan memilih piayama bermotif kelinci dengan warna biru muda. Sembari memakainya, pikiranku melayang-layang teringat Chanyeol yang selalu mengatakan bahwa seleraku tidak berubah sejak dulu—masih seperti anak-anak—dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuatnya gemas. Biasanya, setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol selalu mendekapku erat-erat, kemudian menciumi dan mencubit pipiku, lalu mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidungku.

Aku nyaris tersenyum sampai akhirnya aku sadar, ini nyaris jam setengah delapan malam dan Chanyeol belum sampai rumah sama sekali.

Pikiranku terpecah antara membayangkan Chanyeol yang lembur kerja dengan Chanyeol yang berkencan dengan Seulgi, dan kepalaku mendadak berdenyut.

Mendecak malas, aku kemudian segera membanting tubuhku di kasur dan menyambar penutup mata. Aku mencoba menyamankan diriku di kasur dan mulai memejamkan mata dibalik penutup mataku, namun sialnya hingga sepuluh menit aku tidak bisa sekalipun merasa tenang ataupun sedikit lebih baik.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak meraung, tapi yang ada justru aku kembali menangis saking frustasinya dengan diriku sendiri. Dan mendadak aku jadi jijik sendiri, memikirkan kalau aku baru saja menangisi seorang bajingan. Itu cukup untuk membuatku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku dengan kasar setelah melepas penutup mataku, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih di dapur untuk menenangkanku.

Tak ada lagi minat untuk tidur membuatku memutuskan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menyalakan televisi dan mendudukkan diri di sofa sembari memeluk bantal sofa. Mataku menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang menayangkan film komedi favoritku, namun untuk saat ini semua itu tidak cukup untuk membangkitkan _mood_ -ku, membuatku malah berakhir menatapi foto pernikahanku yang terbingkai besar di atas televisi.

Di sana, aku memakai jas, celana, dan kemeja dalaman berwarna putih, dilengkapi dengan dasi pita berwarna hitam. Di tanganku terdapat segenggam _baby's breath_ yang terikat apik. Wajahku dipoles dengan sederhana, tapi Chanyeol selalu bilang salah satu waktu dimana aku terlihat paling cantik adalah saat pernikahan kami. Rambutku ditata dengan poni depan yang ditata sedikit menyamping, menutupi sebagian besar dahiku. Dan kuakui aku memang cukup terlihat bagus.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, aku bersumpah aku berani menentang setiap umat manusia yang menyetujui pendapat bahwa tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia, karena Chanyeol adalah _lebih_ dari kata sempurna itu sendiri. Di pernikahan kami, Chanyeol menggunakan pakaian yang warnanya berbanding terbalik denganku. Kalau aku didominasi warna putih, maka Chanyeol didominasi dengan warna hitam.

Jas, celana, dan kemeja dalaman yang digunakan Chanyeol berwarna hitam, sementara dasi pitanya berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang hitam legam itu ditata ke atas, mempertontonkan dahinya yang membuatnya semakin tampan dan aku tidak bisa lebih dari bersyukur untuk bisa menikahinya—meski aku menikahinya bukan hanya sekedar karena dia tampan dan mapan saja.

Tapi mendadak aku merasa kalut, dengan bayangan Chanyeol yang nampak bahagia dengan Seulgi tadi. Seulgi itu cantik, tentu saja melebihiku karena aku ini laki-laki dan dia perempuan. Chanyeol jatuh cinta padaku saja merupakan sebuah keberuntungan besar untukku—meski dulu aku sempat sebal juga dengan dia yang mengejar-kejar diriku. Dan kuakui, nyaris enam tahun pernikahan kami telah mebuatku secara bertahap jatuh semakin dalam pada Chanyeol. Rasa bosan itu tidak pernah sekalipun mampir—tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol yang merasakannya?

Saking seriusnya berpikir, aku nyaris terlonjak mendengar suara _password_ yang ditekan, menandakan Chanyeol sudah pulang. Pintu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang meneriakkan kata "Aku pulang!" dengan wajah letih—tapi bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. Senyuman yang sama ketika Chanyeol bersama Seulgi, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak merasa marah.

"Senang sekali, ya, yang habis berkencan bersama perempuan di belakangku."

Aku meliriknya dengan tajam dan aku dapat melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang luntur secara perlahan. Rasanya perih melihat senyumannya yang hilang, tapi aku terlalu marah untuk sekedar merasakan sakitnya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang!" Aku melempar bantal sofa yang tadi kupeluk ke sembarang arah, dan bantal sofa itu sukses menyenggol vas hingga vas itu pecah—mengeluarkan suara benturan yang memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol nampak berjengit di tempatnya, menatapku tak percaya, dan aku tahu dia pasti terkejut karena, ya, aku sendiri juga cukup terkejut. Aku tidak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Aku lelah, pekerjaanku kacau, dan hatiku juga ikut kacau karena Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah." Chanyeol mencoba berjalan mendekatiku. "Kita bicarakan baik-baik, okay?"

Ya, seharusnya ini bisa kami bicarakan baik-baik. Tapi _mood_ -ku tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama sekarang. "Baik-baik? Apa kau pikir aku bisa baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui suamiku sendiri berkencan dengan perempuan lain?!"

"Baekhyun, dengar. Aku tidak berkencan dengan perempuan lain. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Chanyeol semakin dekat denganku dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentaknya. "Berhenti disitu! Jangan dekati aku. Dan, hah, memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau berkencan di Blanc dengan mantanmu itu?!"

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri seperti orang bodoh sekitar lima meter dari tempatku duduk. "Astaga, Baek, aku tidak berkencan dengan Seulgi. Aku hanya sedang pergi ke Blanc untuk membeli kopi dan croissant lalu ternyata Seulgi juga ada di sa—"

"Cih," Aku memotong ucapannya ketika aku sadar penjelasannya tidak bisa membuatku lebih tenang. "pendusta. Apa yang disebut _tidak berkencan_ kalau kau duduk-duduk di sana dengan Seulgi lalu tertawa-tawa dengannya?! Kutebak kau pulang lebih malam seperti ini juga karena sibuk tertawa-tawa dengan Seulgi kesayanganmu itu kan?!"

Di tempatnya, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Demi Tuhan, Baek, iya memang, aku pulang malam karena bercengkerama dengannya. Tapi apa yang salah dengan bercengkerama sebentar dengannya? Lagipula kami juga sekarang kan hanya teman."

"Sebentar, kau bilang? Kutanya, berapa jam kau di sana dengan Seulgi, hah?" Aku menatapnya mengintimidasi, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sejenak sebelum berujar. "Sekitar, tiga atau empat jam?"

"Dan kau bilang itu _sebentar_?! Kau memilih untuk berbincang-bincang dengan mantan sialanmu itu daripada pulang dan menemui istrimu sendiri yang menunggumu di rumah?!" Kepalaku terasa tambah pening dan tubuhku terasa panas. Aku merasa marah, tapi melampiaskannya pada Chanyeol justru semakin membuatku emosi.

"Dengar, Baek, aku dengan Seulgi itu sudah tidak bertemu nyaris tiga tahun. Kami baru bertemu sekarang. Apa aku salah untuk bercengkerama selagi sempat dengannya?"

Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang mulai tidak sabar di tempatnya. Tapi masa bodoh, bukan salahku kalau aku marah melihat suamiku tertawa-tawa dengan perempuan lain, terutama perempuan itu adalah mantannya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku dan memilih tertawa-tawa dengan mantanmu ketika istrimu menunggumu pulang." Aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, dan kemudian aku menyadari bahwa detak jantungku begitu cepat, sampai-sampai aku berpikir mungkin itu akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Kau meneleponku?" Chanyeol bertanya dan aku memutar bola mataku tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. "Menurutmu?"

"Hari ini aku tidak membawa ponsel, Baek. Ponselku tertinggal di kamar dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk putar balik." Chanyeol memberi alasan, tapi aku entah mengapa merasa tidak cukup. "Cih, alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin berduaan dengan mantanmu dan menonaktifkan ponselku karena tidak ingin satupun mengganggumu, ya kan?! Kau bahkan merelakan pulang malam hanya demi bersamanya. Oh, atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau pulang lembur karena menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Seulgi setiap malam?"

"Baek," Aku tanpa sadar meliriknya dan aku bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkilat berbahaya. "cukup. Kau sudah keterlaluan sekarang. Kupikir lima tahun bisa membuatmu mempercayaiku, tapi sekarang kau malah menuduhku macam-macam? Tidak ada alasan untukku membohongimu, aku memang tidak bawa ponsel hari ini. Kau bisa cek pakaianku dan mobilku, kalau kau tidak percaya. Dan aku bekerja lembur demi memberimu hidup yang layak dan beginilah caramu berterima kasih padaku?"

"Bukan salahku kalau aku curiga padamu, Park!" Aku menjerit dan aku bisa merasakan setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. "Kau tidak pernah sadar berapa banyak perempuan yang ingin merebutmu dariku. Sekeras-kerasnya aku berusaha percaya padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu kan kalau aku ketakutan?! Aku punya seribu alasan untuk mempertahankanmu, tapi kau mempunyai seribu satu alasan untuk meninggalkanku! Bukan salahku kalau aku takut kau sadar bahwa bersamaku adalah sebuah kesalahan dan kau memilih untuk kembali bersama Seulgi!"

Aku terisak seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu malu di hadapannya. Mataku terasa penuh dengan air mata yang membuat wajah Chanyeol menjadi nampak buram. "Kalau kau memang ingin bersama Seulgi lama-lama, ya sudah! Sana, kembalilah padanya! Pergi dari sini dan bawa segala milikmu pergi!"

Setelahnya, Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku juga bungkam, dan untuk satu menit apartemen kami hanya diisi dengan suara isakanku. Air mataku sudah tidak mengalir sederas tadi, namun kemudian Chanyeol justru beranjak meninggalkanku untuk menuju kamar dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Selama sekitar sepuluh menit, aku berusaha keras menghentikan tangisanku dan mengeringkan pipiku menggunakan tissue. Aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba sebisaku untuk mengikhlaskannya kalau-kalau memang seperti inilah akhir dari pernikahan kami. Pernikahan yang kupikir akan bertahan sampai akhir hayatku, ternyata kandas hanya setelah lima tahun pernikahan kami.

Aku sedikit berjengit ketika aku kembali mendengar suara pintu. Memberanikan diriku sendiri, aku mencoba melirik dari ujung mataku dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menggenggam ponsel di tangan kirinya dan mengantongi kunci mobilnya. Aku hendak mengalihkan pandanganku sampai ketika aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku.

Refleks, aku menoleh cepat dan berteriak pada Chanyeol yang menyeretku lurus menuju pintu apartemen. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Chanyeol tidak menggubrisku dan tetap menarikku kuat-kuat. Ia baru berhenti setelah ia menutup pintu apartemen dan jadilah kami pasangan bodoh yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong.

"Kutanya, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Aku kembali berteriak, dan kini barulah Chanyeol membalikkan badan untuk menggubris pertanyaanku.

Chanyeol menatapku dalam-dalam dengan raut wajah yang tidak kumengerti, dan ditatap seperti itu olehnya cukup untuk membuatku terdiam tanpa kata sampai kemudian Chanyeol berujar datar. "Kau menyuruhku membawa milikku lalu pergi, dan aku baru saja melakukannya."

Aku membisu beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataannya, dan hingga aku sadar, aku mendongak untuk kembali menatapnya yang masih menatapku dalam. Aku sukses terjebak dalam irisnya yang segelap malam, namun secerah bintang. "Kau—"

"Dengarkan aku, Park Baekhyun." Cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku bergerak menurun dan jadilah ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak setelah semua perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu, tidak setelah semua susah dan senang yang kita hadapi bersama, tidak setelah kenangan yang kita habiskan bersama. Kau bilang kau memiliki seribu alasan untuk mempertahankanku dan aku memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk meninggalkanmu? Ya, memang. Tapi aku tidak butuh ribuan alasan untuk mempertahankanmu karena aku hanya butuh satu alasan—yaitu mencintaimu. Bahkan jika aku diberi seluruh dunia apabila aku meninggalkanmu, aku akan menolaknya secara cuma-cuma karena aku sudah memiliki duniaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum di hadapanku, dan hanya dengan senyuman itu seluruh rasa marahku menguap entah kemana. "Dan duniaku adalah bocah cengeng yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku."

Aku benci ketika ia bisa meluluhkanku hanya dalam beberapa kalimat, tapi aku lebih benci ketika aku sadar aku begitu karena mencintainya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan yang meluncur dari bibirku adalah, "kau bahkan masih bisa menghinaku?"

Kali ini senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa yang kini aku sadar bahwa itu berbeda dari bagaimana caranya tertawa di depan Seulgi. Tawanya saat ini lebih bebas, seperti ia adalah pemilik seisi bumi dan langit, dan seharusnya aku sadar kalau Chanyeol memang mencintaiku, bukannya yang lain.

Tawa Chanyeol berakhir dengan sebuah ujaran singkat. "Sudah marahnya, _princess_?"

Aku sukses merengut dengan panggilannya. "Aku bukan perempuan!"

Kemudian Chanyeol merengkuhku ke dalam sebuah pelukan, dan jadilah kami layaknya pemeran drama murahan di tengah-tengah jalan. Chanyeol terkekeh tepat di dekat telingaku, membuat nafas hangatnya menerpa di tengkukku. Aku kegelian tapi aku menyukai suaranya yang sedekat itu dengan telingaku. "Seksinya istriku kalau sedang cemburu."

Wajahku terasa panas dan aku mencebikkan bibirku. "Diam kau tukang gombal."

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa melepas pelukannya, membuat kami saling menatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia menyeringai, dan aku tahu aku sedang berada dalam bahaya. "Seks semalaman terdengar bagus, kan?"

"Tidak akan—mmph!"

Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia menyeretku kembali memasuki apartemen.

* * *

 _ **END!**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ps. Intinya endingnya emang ga jauh-jauh dari otak mesum gua. Sekian._

 _Pss. Ide dapet dari line. Jadi ada OA apa gitu gua lupa, ngeshare foto tulisannya "last night I got into a fight with my husband. I told him to take what's his & leave. He picked me up & walked straight out of the door." (anggep ae ini credit WQWQ)_

Ini emang jelek. Gua bikinnya ga niat, soalnya emang gegara gua libur sepuluh hari, ga tau mau ngapain, dan mendadak kangen bikin epep baru. Jadilah karya absurd di atas. :')

Oh iya, sebelum gua ngakhirin, gua mau kasi tau sesuatu buat semuanya, baik pembaca setia epep gua atopun pendatang baru. Gua cuma mau bilang, kalian bebas kok mau review apa di kolom komentar. Mau hina kek, protes kek, apa kek. Terserah deh. Tapi gua mau pesen, kalo emang mau begitu, plis lah pilih bahasa yang bagus dikit. Gua tau kok kalian semua pasti dapet pendidikan yang cukup, baik dari ortu maupun dari sekolah masing-masing. Pasti taulah mana aja kalimat yang bisa nyakitin perasaan orang, mana yang ngga.

Oke, gua emang nulis di ffn karena sekedar melampiaskan rasa suka gua ke chanbaek yang tiada tara. Gua ga haus pujian dan ga maksa kalian harus review yang muji-muji kebangetan di kolom review. Sekali lagi, kalian bebas buat ngasi kritik. Tapi, ya pake bahasa yang bagus dan kalo bisa disertai saran. Biar guanya juga bisa berkembang jadi yang lebih baik buat jadi author. Juga, jangan modal pake guest doang (ato kalo emang gapunya akun, bisalah cantumin nama yang jelas dan ga acak adul biar gua kalo mau notis tuh gampang). Get it?

Gua mohon buat kerja samanya ya. Hubungan timbal balik aja deh. Gua nyenengin kalian pake tulisan—absurd—gua (padahal g ada yang seneng wkwk sedih aqu), dan kalian nyenengin gua pake kritik saran dengan bahasa sopan. ;)

 **Bacod boleh, tapi berkelas**.

Sekian.

—dari baekfrappe yang baper gegara ada guest cuma review 'membosankan' titik g pake koma di epep sebelumnya. :')

(Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo bacotan di atas mungkin menyinggung beberapa pihak. I'm trully sorry, ga ada maksud yang macem-macem kok.)

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


	2. Want to Ask

**[Want to Ask]**

Hai, guys!

Maaf ya, ini bukan update sih—belum, lebih tepatnya.

Jadi, aku ada rencana buat bikin sequel dari ff ini. Udah ngga ada kesinambungan sama konflik yang kemaren, sih, cuma masih dengan setting dan tokoh yang sama. Masih sama pasangan suami-suami (what?) Chanyeol si CEO, dan Baekhyun si pemilik restoran.

Belum tau juga mau bakal dijadiin chaptered atau ngga, karena tbh, aku ngga pinter bikin ff yang panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan, hehe.

(receh banget si bego)

Jadi rencananya sih mau buat sequel satu chapter aja. Udah setengah jalan, kok, mungkin bakal update minggu depan. Tapi kalo sewaktu-waktu mendadak dapet ilham, maybe, maybe, bakal kujadiin chaptered.

(tapi kayaknya cuma omong kosong sih, HAHAHAH)

Oke ini bertele-tele banget. Langsung aja, intinya aku cuma mau nanya.

 **Enaknya kulanjut di sini (jadi chapter 2 gitu), atau di buat baru aja (beda tempat sama ff ini, alias ff baru gitu)?**

(ngga ada yang jawab. yah, kasian)


	3. How to Find the Shine Behind a Smile

"Chanyeol!"

Aku menyambutnya dengan pelukan begitu si tiang itu membuka pintu apartemen. Sempat kulihat bagaimana bola matanya yang sudah selebar bola ping-pong itu makin membesar—efek keterkejutan—sebelum akhirnya ikut melingkarkan sebelah lengannya yang terbebas dari koper di pinggangku.

Dengan pipi yang menempel tepat di bahunya, aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menikmati bagaimana wangi tubuhnya yang terbaur dengan hangat suhu badannya. Dapat kudengar suara beratnya yang mengeluarkan kekehan ringan dan mendadak aku merasa sedang di surga.

"Merindukanku, ya?"

Aku memang, tapi daripada itu, aku malah membalasnya dengan tamparan ringan di punggung. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya nada suaranya ketika bertanya yang jelas-jelas menggodaku itu membuatku enggan membuatnya merasa menang.

"Duh, percaya diri sekali," cibirku seiring dengan pelukan kami yang terlepas. Aku merasa dingin mendadak menyergap, tapi semua itu terbayar kala melihat senyum bak model iklan pasta gigi tercetak di kurvanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, yang mulia Baekhyun. Terserah padamu." Chanyeol berujar mengakhiri dengan wajah pasrah dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum kemenanganku. Kami berjalan bersama untuk memasuki apartemen dengan kopernya yang kini beralih tangan kepadaku—sekali-sekali melakukan peran istri yang baik sebagai hadiah setelah urusan pekerjaannya di Jepang selama seminggu selesai.

Tanpa perlu kuperintah, Chanyeol bergerak sendiri untuk membersihkan tubuh dan sementara itu aku memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya di koper. Aku memilah antara baju-baju yang akan kumasukkan ke cucian kotor hingga oleh-oleh yang Chanyeol beli selama di Jepang. Di suatu waktu aku refleks mengernyit kala menyentuh sebuah _lingerie_ yang berada di salah satu tumpukkan oleh-oleh, mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membakarnya kala memahami bahwa pakaian bodoh ini jelas ditujukan untukku.

Ya ampun, si mesum itu benar-benar.

Aku selesai membereskan barangnya tepat ketika Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbalut baju handuk. Terlalu lelah, aku memilih menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang daripada melayaninya untuk mengambilkan pakaian. Membiarkan si bodoh itu mengambil pakaiannya sendiri di _walk-in-closet_ dengan wajah seperti anjing yang dibuang.

Rasa-rasanya aku nyaris saja menjemput mimpi ketika ranjang mendadak berderit dan aku serasa kembali terhempas ke permukaan. Mau tidak mau aku membuka kelopak mata dan melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring di sebelahku dengan sebuah hela nafas. Sebelah tangannya menjadikanku sebagai guling pribadinya dan aku tidak berminat untuk protes.

"Jadi, apa kau besok benar-benar mengambil libur?" Aku membuka percakapan sembari menghadap ke arahnya, mengabaikan suaraku yang sedikit serak efek terbangun dari kegiatan-nyaris-tidur sebelumnya. Di hadapanku, Chanyeol mengangguk dan sedikit membuka matanya. "Hm. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hanya untuk besok. Lagipula besok juga _weekend_ , jadi kenapa tidak?"

" _Okay then_ ," balasku pelan sembari kembali memejamkan mata. "Pastikan kau menepati janjimu untuk mengajakku kencan."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar suara _bossy_ -ku dan yang selanjutnya dapat kurasakan adalah bagaimana lembutnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh puncak kepalaku. "Iya, iya. Dasar tukang memerintah. Kau beruntung aku sangat menyukaimu."

Dan beruntung juga untuk Chanyeol, aku sudah sangat mengantuk jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk sekadar mencekik atau memukulnya. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang tertiup detik demi detik waktu, dan tidurku terasa begitu damai malam itu.

Sampai ketika fajar menjemput, dan herannya aku tidak terkejut kala tidak menemukan Chanyeol di apartemen—alih-alih malah mendapati sepucuk _note_ yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

Aku menggeram, "si bajingan itu."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **How to Find the**_ _ **Shine Behind a Smile**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Family

 **Rate :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Ini hanyalah tentangku dan suamiku—Park Chanyeol, yang seringkali berdebat tentang sabun mandi apa yang akan kami pakai bulan ini, dinner apa yang harus dibuat mala mini, pasta gigi rasa apa yang akan dibeli, dsb. Kami berhasil melewati semuanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan janji yang ingkar? Bisakah aku melewatinya juga, setelah berhasil menaklukan perdebatan tentang perempuan? {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi}

* * *

.

.

.

Aku baru benar-benar terbangun dan membersihkan diri sekitar jam setengah sembilan pagi meski kesadaranku sudah datang semenjak pukul enam. Yang kulakukan di dua setengah jam sebelumnya hanyalah memporak-porandakan kasur sambil menyumpah serapah sementara tanganku bergerak untuk memborbardir pesan berisi kutukan kepada Chanyeol. Persetan kalau dia suamiku.

Dia bahkan baru tadi malam sepercaya diri itu untuk menepati rencananya. Tapi baru saja delapan jam berlalu dan bisa-bisanya dia hanya meninggalkan _note_ yang sialnya kutemukan ketika iseng keluar kamar hendak mencari keberadaanya.

Tidak, aku tidak marah.

 _Katakan itu pada_ tempered glass _ponselmu yang retak setelah kau banting ke lantai._

Baiklah, maksudku aku hanya kesal.

 _Apakah itu berbeda?_

"Yah, tutup mulut saja kau kata hati!"

 _Mood_ -ku serasa makin terjun bebas hingga ke inti bumi dan aku memakai pakaian rumah dengan asal-asalan karenanya. Sebenarnya kami sering melewati hal semacam ini. Entah sudah berapa janji manis yang baik aku maupun Chanyeol ingkari karena padatnya pekerjaan kami. Tapi tetap saja, orang mana yang tidak kesal ketika angan-anganmu yang setinggi langit ke tujuh mendadak dihempaskan ke pantat neraka begitu saja?

Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan pakaian dan _lipgloss_ merek mana yang hendak kugunakan.

Duh, si bajingan itu.

Sadar tidak ada gunanya mengeluh, aku memutuskan bergerak keluar kamar yang bak kapal pecah dan menuju dapur. Langkahku terhenti kala mendapati sebuah _note_ bertuliskan 'Maaf, _sweet muffin_ , kurasa kencan hari ini ditunda dulu karena mendadak ada masalah dan salah satu investorku menginginkan rapat hari ini juga. Jangan marah, _I love you._ ' yang masih saja tertempel di kulkas semenjak terakhir kali aku melihatnya sejak bangun tidur tadi. Rasa sebal mendadak memenuhi tubuhku lagi dan aku membanting kertas itu—kalau saja selembar kertas bisa dibanting—ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Aku membencimu juga," desisku pelan dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk segera membuat sereal atau apapun yang bisa kugunakan sebagai sarapan. Membuka kulkas yang terlihat tidak semenjengkelkan sebelumnya, nyatanya banyak bahan mentah yang kutemukan di sana daripada sekadar sereal. Tapi sial seribu sial aku mulai menyadari bahwa selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar memasak apapun. Chanyeol-lah yang selalu memasak dan menghidupiku dengan makanannya yang sudah serasa candu bagi perutku.

Aku disergap rindu oleh rasa masakannya dan mendadak aku merasa ingin menonjok seseorang.

Sebelum aku kembali kehilangan semangat hidup lagi, aku memilih menyambar sebutir telur dan memutuskan untuk menggoreng telur saja. Meski berujung terlalu asin, paling tidak aku merasa lega tidak sampai membakar dapur demi seonggok telur goreng.

Nasi kudapatkan dari meminta pelayan apartemen, dan aku memakannya di depan televisi. Tidak peduli dengan telur yang terlalu asin, semua jadi serasa hambar karena aku tidak merasa baik. Aku tidak sakit, tapi perasaanku yang sakit.

Terima kasih, aku memang hiperbola.

Selama makan, aku tidak dapat mencegah pikiranku yang berterbangan bebas. Suap demi suap yang masuk ke mulutku mengiringi kilas balik yang mendadak muncul dalam pikiran, mengingat bagaimana kejadian semacam ini pernah terjadi untuk beberapa waktu lalu.

Yang kemudian mengingatkanku pada satu waktu.

Boro-boro pergi kencan murahan seperti hari ini. Bahkan, acara melamar yang dia persiapkan mati-matian untukku enam tahun lalu, dia relakan begitu saja demi seonggok pertemuan mendadak.

Si bodoh itu hanya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengabari rekan-rekannya yang membantu acara melamar yang dia buat, dan aku sudah terlanjur tiba di tempat kejutan seperti yang diatur oleh rekan-rekan Chanyeol.

Aku terlanjur tahu apa maksud dari acara itu dan memutuskan menangis bahagia sendirian.

Dan bisa-bisanya ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengulang acara melamarku keesokan harinya, dia dengan santainya bertanya, " _hey, tidakkah kau terlalu datar untuk seseorang yang sedang dilamar kekasihnya sendiri?_ "

Duh, maaf saja, kau terlambat satu hari untuk menyaksikan tangisan konyolku.

Mendadak sebal, aku menghabiskan sisa makananku dengan membabi buta. Aku terlalu malas untuk mencuci piring, jadi aku membiarkannya teronggok begitu saja di meja tamu dan kemudian aku memberikan fokus pada televisi yang masih setia menyala sejak tadi.

Menonton beberapa acara televisi sambil menghabiskan beberapa toples cemilan sedikitnya cukup untuk membuatku lupa dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Setelah puas menangisi beberapa drama picisan, tertawa sampai sekarat pada beberapa _variety show_ , dan mengamuk-ngamuk kala melihat artis kesayanganku dilanda rumor bodoh di acara gosip, aku baru menyadari aku sudah menghabiskan hari hanya dengan menonton televisi.

Pukul tiga sore dan aku memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi. Hening menyergap dan aku langsung merasa bosan. Aku memilih beranjak dari sofa dan tergerak untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membereskan kamar—sadar bahwa aku jelas tidak bisa tidur nanti malam kalau kamar dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Kamar sudah beres, dan aku memilih untuk mandi. Beberapa lagu yang kudendangkan memantul di dinding kamar mandi, membuat suaraku paling tidak lumayan enak didengar—mengingat aku menyanyi dengan asal-asalan. Paling tidak suaraku sendiri membuatku tidak merasa sendirian.

Tapi toh itu tidak bertahan lama. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dalam perasaan kosong. Mendadak aku merasa benar-benar kesepian dan hebatnya aku jadi merindukan si bajingan tengik yang sialnya berstatus sebagai suamiku itu. Aku menghela nafas, dan seiring dengan itu aku membulatkan sebuah keputusan.

Aku akan menghampiri Chanyeol ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari apartemen dengan kemeja putih berlapis sweater baby blue dan _ripped jeans_ yang membalut tubuhku. Tidak ribet sama sekali karena aku sendiri sudah terlalu malas untuk sekadar berpikir. Lagipula untuk apa juga aku berdandan hanya demi si bodoh itu.

Baiklah, aku tidak biasanya begini. Hanya sedang kesal saja.

Bergegas, aku menuju ke parkiran bawah tanah untuk menemui mobilku dan mengendarainya. Dengan harap-harap cemas semoga jalanan belum terlalu padat oleh jam pulang kerja—yang sepertinya mustahil karena ini sudah pukul setengah enam sore—dan semoga Chanyeol benar-benar ada di perusahaannya, aku menekan pedal mobilku semakin dalam.

Tapi, yah, memang dewi fortuna sepertinya membenciku hari ini.

Jalanan benar-benar padat, terutama ketika sudah di lampu lalu lintas. Aku harus menghadapi dua kali lampu merah sebelum benar-benar lolos dari satu lampu lalu lintas saja, dan bahkan aku bisa saja menyelesaikan satu ronde permainan di ponselku sampai aku bisa menjalankan mobilku dengan lancar. Belum lagi perbaikan jalan yang sialnya berada di jalur yang hendak kulewati untuk sampai ke perusahaan Chanyeol, rasa-rasanya makin membuatku naik darah.

Aku tiba di perusahaan Chanyeol dengan kepala yang kurasa sudah berasap. Bergerak cepat, aku mematikan mesin mobil dan beranjak keluar. Beberapa _staff_ membungkukkan badan padaku dan sekadar menyapa yang kubalas dengan senyum setengah-setengah—hitung-hitung formalitas. Petugas resepsionis dengan sigap memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol sedang berada di ruangannya semenjak rapat selesai pukul dua siang tadi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung memasuki lift dan menuju ke lantai paling atas.

Pintu lift terbuka dan dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat pintu berbahan mahoni yang nampak gagah dan estetik—paduan yang tepat pada untuk CEO seperti Chanyeol. Sudah ribuan kali terhitung aku mendatangi tempat ini dan entah bagaimana aku tidak pernah gagal terpesona dengan bagaimana gedung ini didesain.

Mengembalikan fokusku, aku segera melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Seiring dengan nafas yang kutarik dalam-dalam, aku memutar kenop dan mulutku siap mengeluarkan panggilan.

"Chan—oh,"

Bibirku refleks kukatupkan dalam-dalam dan pintu yang tadi sudah terbuka cukup lebar kini kututup tidak sempurna—tetap memberi celah dengan maksud agar aku bisa mengintip ke dalam. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku melakukannya karena pandangan pertama yang kudapatkan bukanlah sesuatu yang jelas kuharapkan.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku, amat sangat tak pernah terpikirkan, bahwa seorang sekretaris diperbolehkan memakai pakaian seterbuka itu.

Aku memasang mata tepat di celah pintu, memperhatikan sedetail mungkin tentang pakaian apa yang sedang digunakan si sekretaris Chanyeol. Perempuan dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Kim Bora' itu jelas-jelas menggunakan pakaian yang mengundang. Tentu saja dengan rok super pendek dan kemeja putih ketat nan super tipis yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja tidak dikaitkan, aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengerti bahwa perempuan itu jelas memakai pakaian itu demi menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang terakhir kuperiksa masih berstatus sebagai suamiku.

Mendadak aku merasa meradang. Tidak tahu mengapa begitu, padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol _-ku_ bahkan tidak memasang mata kemanapun selain ke berkas-berkas membosankan yang harus ditandatanganinya. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Bora mencuri pandang kepada Chanyeol yang benar-benar hening dan Bora jelas nampak dibuat-buat kala dia menyenggol _station_ _e_ _ry_ miliknya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara hantaman yang cukup memekakan telinga.

Dahiku refleks mengernyit melihat senyuman sumringah Bora ketika Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah Bora.

"Hati-hati, Bora- _ssi_."

Tanpa suara, aku mencibir melihat Bora yang membungkukkan badan sekali seiring dengan bibir bergincunya yang berucap, "maafkan saya, Mr. Park."

Dan rasanya aku ingin mengaum kala melihat Bora yang bergerak dari tempatnya, menuju ke tempat di mana _station_ _e_ _ry_ -nya terjatuh dan dia membungkuk dengan punggung yang menghadap Chanyeol kala memunguti alat tulisnya. Dengan rok sependek itu, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kalau saja, _kalau saja_ Chanyeol menoleh barang sedikit, pandangan eksklusif dari paha dalam seorang perempuan tersaji cuma-cuma tepat di hadapan mata Chanyeol.

Aku baru saja hendak bernafas lega kala Bora telah menegakkan badannya dan aku sudah berniat benar-benar memasuki ruangan, tapi si sialan Bora itu mendadak kembali berulah. Dia mengambil sebuah map dari meja miliknya dan bergerak menuju samping meja Chanyeol. Aku bisa mendengarnya yang berkata, "Mr. Park, saya baru saja menyelesaikan bagian ini. Anda bisa mengeceknya."

Di tempatnya Chanyeol menggumamkan kata _sebentar_ sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan menerima sodoran map dari Bora. Sementara Chanyeol membuka lembaran dalam map, Bora semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Aku mengangkat alis melihat kelakuannya sebelum akhirnya mataku refleks membola menyadari apa maksud terselubung Bora.

Perempuan itu berniat untuk memamerkan belahan dada dari kemeja super ketat miliknya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai bersuara, dan sebelum Chanyeol mencoba menoleh—seiring dengan Bora yang membungkuk makin rendah, secepat yang kubisa, aku menghentakkan tangan untuk membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Yah! Berhenti sampai di situ, nona!" Aku tidak sadar bisa sehisteris itu jeritanku kala aku merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seiring aku yang berkacak pinggang ke arah mereka, Bora buru-buru menegakkan badannya yang hanya kutanggapi dengan tatapan sinis.

Duh, sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya, bodoh.

Tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Bora yang sudah bercampur aduk, aku mengacung-acungkan jariku padanya. "Tidakkah kau sadar yang sedang kau goda itu adalah pimpinanmu sendiri, Bora- _ssi_? Dan, demi Tuhan, pimpinan bodohmu ini bahkan sudah berkeluarga!"

"Dan kau, Chanyeol." Acungan jariku bergerak menuju wajah Chanyeol, membuatnya yang sudah membuka mulut kembali menutupnya lagi. "Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan karyawanmu berpakaian bak bintang porno?! Ikut menikmatinya, hm?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam sementara Chanyeol bergerak cepat dari kursinya untuk menghampiriku, melewati Bora begitu saja. Tepat di hadapanku, Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam lenganku sementara bibirnya berujar, "ya Tuhan, Baek, bukan begitu. Lagipula paling tidak mereka tidak telanjang—"

"—oh, jadi maksudmu mereka bebas memakai baju super tipis dan pendek, lalu mondar-mandir di hadapanmu bak iklan kondom?! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau sediakan tiang di sini dan biarkan satu persatu karyawanmu menari _striptease_ untukmu?"

Sementara aku bersedekap tangan di depannya, Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya pelan. "Astaga, Baek. Bukannya aku berniat begitu. Aku membiarkan mereka karena tidak peduli mereka mau telanjang pun, aku tidak akan tergoda."

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, diam-diam menggerakkan tanganku hingga mendarat di suatu titik yang membuat Chanyeol refleks menarik nafas terkejut. "B—baek, apa—"

Tanpa dapat kutahan, aku menyeringai. "Tapi aku hanya menyentuh penismu saja dan kenapa kau jadi sekeras ini, huh? Mereka bisa saja melakukannya dan kau bakal berakhir seperti ini juga, bukankah begitu?"

Di tempatnya, Chanyeol melenguh pelan seiring dengannya yang menggumam, "i—itu karena, uh, kau yang melakukannya, Baek…."

Aku memicing, menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Genggaman tanganku di bagian selatannya mulai kulepas dan aku menghela nafas. Aku mengenal Chanyeol sejak aku masih seorang remaja bodoh nan labil yang sedang mencari jati diri, dan aku jelas paham bagaimana tatap matanya kala ia jujur ataupun tidak. Dan kali ini, aku percaya padanya.

Paling tidak aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol memang jelas tidak tergoda dengan Bora dan dia bahkan nyaris tidak pernah benar-benar mengalihkan pandang dari berkasnya.

Beberapa detik terselimuti hening dan yang bisa kulakukan setelahnya adalah melirik ke arah Bora yang masih bungkam semenjak melihat adegan tidak senonoh di hadapannya.

"Pecat dia, Yeol."

Bora membulatkan mata sementara bibirnya yang bergerak cepat untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Tunggu, Mr. Park, anda—"

"Tunggu, kau serius?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ke arahku, sekilas mencuri pandang ke arah Bora. "Tapi disamping pakaiannya yang seperti itu, dia cukup kompeten dalam menjadi sekretarisku dan—"

"Chanyeol," bisikku pelan, sengaja memotongnya. Chanyeol menyendat kalimatnya dan irisnya menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Aku balas menatapnya dalam sebelum akhirnya belah bibirku kembali terbuka. "Kau tidak ingat pertengkaran terakhir kita?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membuka suara yang kuanggap sebagai kode untukku melanjutkan. Dan dengan itu, aku kembali berujar. "Aku mungkin terlihat egois atau menyebalkan, aku tahu. Maaf untuk itu. Mungkin ini sepele bagimu, tapi tidak untukku. Kau bisa saja berkata bahwa kau tidak akan tergoda, dan mungkin memang begitu saat ini. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu ke depan dan siapa yang tahu jalangmu itu bisa menjadi salah satu potensi yang menghancurkan kita?"

Kupikir Chanyeol akan mendengus kesal atau tertawa meremehkan kala mendengar kekhawatiran berlebihanku, tapi dia tidak. Aku tidak menyiapkan hati sama sekali ketika taunya, Chanyeol malah memberikan satu senyum terbaiknya dengan tangan hangatnya yang mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Mengusapnya lembut yang mana membuatku refleks memejamkan mata.

Ketika aku membuka mata, kudapati Chanyeol yang menoleh ke arah Bora dan tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf, Bora- _ssi_. Tapi mulai hari ini, kau bisa berhenti."

Di tempatnya, Bora membuka bibir dengan ragu. "T-tapi, Mr. Park, saya—"

"Maaf," Chanyeol berujar sekali lagi, dan dapat kurasakan sebelah tangan Chanyeol berakhir di pundakku, "tapi Baekhyunku jauh lebih berharga daripada sekretaris sebaik apapun."

Tanpa dapat kutahan, serangan kupu-kupu itu menginvasi tubuh, menggelitik perutku hingga ke tulang.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?" Chanyeol berujar setengah merengek dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk tenda di bagian selatannya. Dengan perasaan yang masih setengah marah, aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandang. "Selesaikan saja sendiri."

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tapi suara Bora yang herannya masih saja betah di dalam ruangan mendadak terdengar. "Mr. Park, mungkin saya bisa mem—"

Sebelum Bora mencoba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku lebih dulu menarik kerah Chanyeol dan membawa bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Chanyeol menyambutku, jelas dia mengira itu adalah pintu terbuka untuknya, tapi nyatanya memang tidak karena aku buru-buru melepas pagutan kala kudengar suara pintu yang telah ditutup.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Enak saja, kau kira aku sudah memaafkanmu?" Aku mencibir pelan. "Selesaikan sendiri."

Jelas, si bodoh itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melangkah pasrah ke toilet.

.

.

.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Baek. Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu, kan?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membujuk dan bujukan kesekian ribu ini tidak membuatku lega sama sekali.

Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku sementara tangannya sibuk menggenggam kemudi. Dia dengan keputusan sepihaknya memaksaku untuk pulang semobil dengannya sementara mobilku akan dikembalikan ke parkiran apartemen kami oleh salah satu satpam perusahaan.

Dapat kudengar Chanyeol yang menghela nafas, dan aku refleks meliriknya. Chanyeol tidak lagi mencoba mencuri pandang. Tatapannya terfokus pada hamparan jalan raya di hadapannya, dan pemandangan Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuatku jadi tanpa sadar berujung memperhatikan lebih lama.

Wajahnya terlihat kusut, entah karena efek bekerja seharian atau karena aku yang mendiaminya. Jasnya sudah teronggok di kursi belakang, dan kemeja putihnya ditekuk hingga ke siku. Memperlihatkan rolex berwarna _gold_ yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

Pemandangan itu membuat pikiranku jadi berterbangan dan setelahnya aku baru menyadari betapa selama ini aku memang kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol jelas lebih muda dariku, itu fakta, tapi nyatanya dia lebih banyak berkorban untukku. Ketakutan-ketakutan konyolku akan hubungan kami, baru kusadari, malah jadi terasa seperti aku tidak benar-benar mempercayainya. Tapi meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap mengalah padaku, tetap memenuhi keinginanku, dan bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengarnya yang mengeluh tentang sifatku.

Dengan itu, aku refleks membuka mulut. "Aku marah bukan tentang masalah tadi."

Chanyeol menoleh padaku, mengerutkan alis. "Lalu?"

Menghela nafas, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Memperhatikan kendaraan dan gedung demi gedung yang simpang siur, sebelum akhirnya berujar pelan. "Aku memang marah karena sekretarismu itu. Tapi aku jauh lebih marah karena lagi-lagi kau melanggar rencanamu sendiri untuk hari ini."

"Maaf…" Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Diam-diam aku mencuri lirikan dan kudapati bagaimana matanya yang menatapku sendu. "Aku benar-benar berusaha semampuku. Aku juga sangat menantikan hari ini, asal kau tahu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Perusahaan membutuhkanku, dan seperti itulah tugasku sebagai pimpinan. Bukannya kau nomor dua, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perusahaan yang didirikan ayahku dari nol begitu saja."

Melihatnya yang seperti itu, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan selalu memakluminya lagi dan lagi karena memang aku sadar, sudah seharusnya seperti ini resiko yang harus kuterima semenjak menjawab 'iya' kala Chanyeol memintaku jadi pendamping hidupnya. Dengan itu, aku menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Sudahlah, lagipula memang jadwalmu hari ini mendadak, kan? Itu di luar kendalimu."

Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya. Memprotes dan meraung padanya. Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku pun juga terkadang sepertinya. Meninggalkannya yang sedang memiliki waktu luang demi mengurus restoranku. Beralasan bahwa kami berdua jelas sama-sama paham perusahaannya dan restoranku itu sama-sama penting bagi kami. Tapi tetap saja, aku bahkan menutup restoranku hari ini demi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan lihat yang dia lakukan.

Meski sekeras mungkin aku mencoba memahami dan melupakannya, aku tidak bisa berbohong setidaknya pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku kecewa. Chanyeol melanggar janjinya, memaksaku merelakan kenyataan bahwa hari ini aku gagal menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan seperti kurang sial lagi, Chanyeol membiarkan perempuan berpakaian minim mondar-mandir seruangan dengannya.

Aku mendadak merasa menyedihkan dan tanpa bisa kutahan, aku lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Seharusnya aku melepas rinduku dengan benar kala menghampiri ruangan Chanyeol. Seharusnya perjalanan pulang kami berlangsung lebih menyenangkan dan paling tidak aku bisa cukup lega dapat menghabiskan hari yang tersisa dengan bersenda gurau. Tapi yang terjadi malah kami dirundung keheningan yang sama sekali tidak ada nyaman-nyamannya.

Terlalu lama melamun, aku tidak sadar bahwa kini mobil yang kutumpangi bersama Chanyeol telah berhenti bergerak. Aku memicingkan mata dan menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah apartemen kami. Karenanya, aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, memberi pertanyaan melalui sorot mata—aku terlalu marah untuk banyak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kita mampir ke supermarket dulu, ya."

Paling tidak Chanyeol mengerti pandangan penuh tanda tanya dariku.

Masih dengan wajah cemberut, aku memasuki supermarket dengan Chanyeol yang bersisian denganku. Aku hendak menghentikan langkah demi menunggu Chanyeol yang kukira akan mengambil keranjang atau _trolley_ , tapi ternyata dia tidak melakukannya. Jadilah aku hanya menghendikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan mengikutinya.

Kami berputar-putar mengelilingi supermarket tanpa arah. Memasuki lorong demi lorong yang lain tanpa membuka percakapan. Kulihat mata Chanyeol yang bergerak menelusuri rak yang kami lewati. Mulai dari produk sabun hingga detergen. Makanan ringan hingga kaleng minuman. Tapi meski begitu, Chanyeol tidak beranjak sedikitpun untuk setidaknya meraih paling tidak satu atau dua barang.

Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku terlalu malas untuk bertanya.

Sesekali aku hanya menyandarkan tubuh pada pilar dinding terdekat, menunggui Chanyeol yang menelusuri rak demi rak. Terlalu bosan memandangi barang-barang di rak membuatku memutuskan memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahi saking seriusnya mengamati. Mengagumi parasnya yang kusimpan diam-diam dalam pikiran.

Beberapa kali aku mengalihkan pandang untuk menatap sekitar. Aku mendapati pasangan suami-istri yang sedang memilih popok bayi tak jauh dari tempat di mana Chanyeol berada—hey, aku bahkan baru sadar ini adalah rak penuh popok juga segala tetek bengek untuk bayi. Dan kenapa juga kami berada di sini? Kami bahkan tidak memiliki anak.

Atau mungkin Chanyeol ingin bekerja sambil pakai popok bayi, aku tidak tahu.

Di bagian yang lain, aku melihat seorang ibu yang masih sibuk memilih beberapa produk _tissue_ bayi dalam posisi membelakangiku. Di gendongannya terdapat batita laki-laki yang menumpukan dagu di bahu ibunya, otomatis menghadap ke arahku.

Aku memandang tanpa ekspresi, tapi bisa-bisanya batita itu cekikikan heboh sampai si ibu harus memutar badan dan aku buru-buru mengalihkan wajah.

Maaf ya adik kecil, aku bukannya ingin mengetusimu. Hanya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Tapi kurasa tak masalah memasang wajah seperti ini, toh yang bisa dilakukan batita tadi hanya tertawa kala melihat wajahku.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari wajah datarku.

Lagi-lagi aku melirik Chanyeol dan mendapati ia yang mulai bergerak. Tanpa kata, aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku bosan. Semakin banyak lorong dan rak yang terlewati, wajahku makin tertekuk. Hingga akhirnya sampai juga di rak terakhir dan barulah Chanyeol menoleh padaku. "Tidak ada yang kucari, tidak ketemu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku seiring dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir. "Memangnya apa yang kau cari?"

Chanyeol menatap tepat ke mataku dan semudah itu aku tenggelam di kelam irisnya. Wajahku terpantul di bening matanya kala Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"Senyummu."

Yang dapat kulakukan pertama kali hanyalah mengerjapkan mata.

"A—apa-apaan?" Aku balik berbisik, pupilku bergetar sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan memutus pandangan lebih dulu. Membatin dalam diam betapa anehnya seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisa kupingkiri bahwa jauh di balik tulang rusukku, jantungku bertalu dengan irama kelewat cepat. Dan ditemani detak jantung bersama rasa menggelitik di perut, tanpa dapat kutahan, bibirku merekahkan sebuah senyum malu-malu.

"Dasar konyol." Aku bergumam, mati-matian menahan diri agar senyumanku tidak semakin mengembang lebar. Di hadapanku, Chanyeol tertawa ringan dan langkahnya menghampiriku. Kami hanya berjarak sekian sentimeter ketika Chanyeol menundukkan tubuh dan mencuri kecupan kecil di hidungku. "Manisnyaaa."

Aku mengerang merasakan wajahku yang mulai panas—kuharap tidak sampai memerah. "Ugh, berisik."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan kukatai seperti itu. Yang ada, dia membawa sebelah tanganku dalam sebuah genggaman dan menuntunku untuk berjalan balik. "Ayo pulang. Yang kucari sudah kutemukan."

"Tidak beli apa-apa?" Aku refleks bertanya. Chanyeol menoleh padaku. "Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Tidak ada satupun jenis barang yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku, jadi aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya sehingga kini jadi merangkul bahuku, dan kami berjalan keluar dari supermarket dengan tangan kosong.

Kali ini aku tak lagi menahan senyuman. Dengan hangat tubuh Chanyeol yang melingkupi bahuku, sesekali berhiaskan usakan ringan di rambut belakangku, aku merasa cukup.

Tidak butuh kencan kekanakan. Tidak butuh taman bermain maupun taman kota. Karena baru kusadari, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Chanyeol di sampingku dan aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

Ps. Inspired by 9996 post :

 _Aku mengajakmu yang sedang cemberut ke sebuah toko._

 _Mengajakmu menyusuri rak-rak tinggi, mulai dari sabun cuci sampai ke kuaci, dari rak tusuk gigi_ _hingga ke rak roti._

 _"Tidak ada, tidak ketemu," kataku._

 _"Memangnya kau cari apa?" tanyamu._

 _"Senyummu."_

 _Tiba-tiba yang kucari ada di depanku, mengembang malu-malu._

— _9996,  
_ _Ayo pulang, yang kucari sudah ketemu._

 _#9996Series_

* * *

.

.

.

— **epilog;**

"Seingatku kau mengajakku pulang." Aku memiringkan kepala. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya. "Uh… iya."

"Jadi," aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan dahi berkerut, "kenapa kita jadi berakhir di sini?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Penerangan samar dari bioskop di hadapan kami menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang ada. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan dan jelas hanya yang akan menonton _midnight_ saja yang masih berada di sini.

Chanyeol malah menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya masuk tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Kami mengantri dalam keheningan, dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk memilih film berserta tempat kursi. Kami sempat bercekcok untuk memilih _genre_ film, dan akhirnya _action_ jadi film pilihan yang menengahi kami.

"Jadi kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya ketika kami sudah duduk di dalam studio. Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, kemudian membawa tubuhku mendekat untuk bersandar di lengannya. Aku sibuk menyamankan posisi sambil menyeruput _coke_ di genggamanku sementara Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau pernah bersenggama di dalam bioskop?"

Aku membulatkan mata, dan yang kulakukan setelahnya adalah mengangkat wajah untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Seiring dengan mataku yang memicing kepadanya, aku balik melempar pertanyaan. "Kau pernah dibunuh di dalam bioskop?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan dan sebelah tangannya kembali mendekapku untuk ia sandarkan di lengannya. "Bercanda, Baek. Berhubung masih tersisa beberapa jam sebelum masuk ke hari esok, jadi aku memakai sisa hari ini untuk menepati janjiku. Kau menginginkan ini sejak kemarin, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang tanpa bisa kukendalikan seiring dengan lampu studio yang dipadamkan dan film mulai berjalan. Kurasa Chanyeol masih sibuk menikmati film kala aku memberanikan diri berbisik kepadanya. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

Dapat kurasakan sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak menyisir rambutku perlahan, dan kemudian aku mendengar bisikannya yang berhembus di puncak kepalaku. "Simpan terima kasihmu untuk di ranjang nanti."

Aku mendaratkan cubitanku pada pinggangnya dan membiarkan teriakannya memenuhi satu studio. Membuatnya menanggung malu sendirian kala para penonton yang lain serentak menyuruhnya bungkam.

Sementara Chanyeol merengut, aku tertawa puas.

.

.

.

 **Done!**

.

.

.

* * *

Allahu kalian harus tau betapa malunya diriku yang rendah ini :(

Bener-bener ngga nyangka yang respon di kolom [want to ask] bakal sebanyak itu dan semuanya pada excited nunggu sequelnya yang sialnya malah bikin aku ngerasa bersalah.

Karena... yakin aja, ini pasti jauh banget dari ekspektasi kalian. Hadu. Niatnya sih mau cari konflik yang lain tapi ujung2nya juga berakhir ke masalah perempuan lagi. Damn.

Dan ini kaya g ada bedanya sama main storynya ya ngga sih hAHAHAHA. Kayaknya alurnya sama aja, konflik sama aja, g ada yang menarik, g ada yg bikin beda, yaudah aku modar dulu aja.

I'm so sorry, ini gagal total buat disebut sebagai sequel...

This is a whole mess compared to the main story, wew.

Afterall, ditunggu reviewnya, yep. Bubye and enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
